Immoral Affair
by kaoru240
Summary: Estaba mal y ellos lo sabian. tenian diferencia de edades. pero ellos no se detuvieron a ellos mismos. ichiruki


Este es un one-shot de **Kyttichan**

Bleach no nos pertenece ni a kytti ni a mi

**Afecto inmoral  
**

**Un AU Ichiruki **

**By Kitty chan**

**Rated en R, por el fuerte lenguaje y temas maduros.**

"_Es para m__ejor."_

"_No me vengas con eso ahora. Todo estaba bien unos meses atrás."_

"_Nunca nada estuvo bien. Estaba mal desde el principio. Soy mucho mayor que tú"_

"_¿Desde cuando ese a sido el problema?"_

"_Desde el momento en que nos conocimos, Ichigo. Los dos sabíamos que estaba mal. Solamente tienes 17." Rukia grito parándose de su silla._

"_¡¡__**Tenia**__ 17 ahora tengo 18!!" El grito parándose de la silla como ella. Tenia el ceño fruncido y sus ojos brillaban por el enojo._

"_Sí, y yo tengo 27." Ella grito "Debería haber parado todo esto meses atrás, pero todavía estoy a tiempo de hacer lo correcto." Dijo Rukia mientras caminaba a través de su apartamento y abrió la puerta._

"_Vete__**ahora**__ y deja tus llaves en la mesita. Esto se termino." Rukia dijo con la voz firme._

_El ceño fruncido del chico se convirtió en una expresión de dolor. "No hagas esto Rukia. Yo te amo." El le dijo con la voz suave. "No me saques de tu vida. Te necesito."_

_Rukia se mantuvo firme en su decisión aunque le estaba desgarrando por dentro. "Vete ya!!" Ella le dijo cruelmente._

_En el momento en que ella azoto la puerta detrás de el Rukia cayó al suelo con tristeza, llorando. La separación entre ellos dos era un dolor fisico. Puso sus brazos sobre su estomago de una manera protectora, dentro de ella estaba la razón porque rompió con el. Estaba en cinta y no queria amarrarlo a ella, siendo que el era tan joven y lleno de vida. Ella lo amaba pero también sabía que no podría con la responsabilidad de un niño. Las lágrimas caían de la cara de la mujer como cascadas, se cobijo en la puerta abrazando sus piernas en sus brazos._

Lo conoció una noche muy tarde cuando él le llevo pizza a su apartamento. Después de ese encuentro, ella religiosamente empezó a ordenar pizza a la misma hora y el mismo día. Y finalmente un día, después de haber coqueteado con él, lo metió a su apartamento e hicieron el amor en su sofa. Ella fue estupida, le pregunto su edad después.

Casi se desmayo cuando le dijo que tenia 17 años. Ella sabia que era joven, eso era fácil decir. Pero él era tan alto que figuro que podía tener unos veinte años. Pero era tan dulce, y tan bueno en la cama, que no se pudo alejar de el, y antes de que se diera cuenta, le había dado las llaves de su apartamento. Estaba mal, los dos lo sabian. Pero ninguno de los dos se podía detener.

Ahora ella estaba embarazada. Y eso la trajo a la realidad, comprendio de repente que tan joven era el. Lo supo una semana antes de que el cumpliera los 18. Era muy inmoral, era 10 años mayor que el y ahora ella estaba embarazada. Sabia que podía manejarlo sola. Después de todo, era abogada. Conocía a su hermana y su marido, ellos podrían ayudarla a cuidar del bebé.

Pero entonces ella pensó en ichigo. ¿Cómo el reaccionaria? Él no querría el bebe lo mas probablemente. Era joven después de todo y esto era simplemente un affair inmoral que el probablemente encontraba divertido.

"Podrías sonreír un poco", dijo una voz masculina, y ella salio de su ensueño.

Miró y encontró a su cuñado que la miraba angustiado fijamente, "OH, lo siento, son los humores del embarazo", dijo, mientras forzando una sonrisa en su cara.

"¿realmente estas bien, Rukia-chan?" preguntó su hermana Hisana.

"¡si, estoy bien nee-san!, realmente bien," dijo Rukia cuando tomaba su jugo de naranja de la mesa y bebió a sorbos elegantemente. Estaba con su hermana y el marido de ella en uno de los restaurantes más de moda de todos los restaurantes caros en Tokio. El restaurante Sereitei era conocido por su exquisito arte culinario y sus famosos visitantes.

Ichigo estaba sirviendo la mesa 31 cuando su mano heló en el aire. Sus ojos se ensancharon y sus mejillas se pusieron pálidas. Las cejas de Rukia se levantaron cuando comprendió que el mesero aun no le servia, ella miro para quejarse y en ese preciso momento deseo que la tragara la tierra. O al menos desmayarse.

_Ichigo__sintió como su mundo se estaba rompiendo bajo sus pies. Pero el no le demostraría que lo había herido. Metió su mano enojadamente y saco la llave que ella le había dado de su apartamento, y lo dejo de golpe en la mesa. Salio de su apartamento y volteo cuando sintió el golpe de la puerta cerrada. Una lágrima traicionera cayó por su mejilla. Se maldijo por amarla. Se maldijo por ser un jodido perdedor. Camino por la escalera y se derrumbo contra la pared cuando sus sollozos enfadados atormentaron su cuerpo. _

Rukia empezó a hiperventilarse. Ichigo estaba de pie justo delante de ella. Lo vio, mortificar cuando su ojos bajaron y se fijaron en su estomago, maldito vestido de seda rojo. ¿Por qué se había puesto ese maldito vestido ajustado?. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de enojo y dolor. Dejo su plato y sirvió a la pareja que miraba a Rukia con preocupación a la joven mujer. El salió. Sus pasos eran pesados.

Rukia miraba su plato. Quería correr lejos. ¿Por qué el era mozo ese lugar en particular?, habiendo millones de restaurantes en la ciudad¿Por qué tenia que trabajar justo en ese?

Ichigo camino al baño de empleados y golpeo su cabeza en la pared. Había estado contento de verla después de 5 meses de no saber nada de ella y entonces, sus ojos ven su gran barriga, y su mundo se derrumbo. Él no pudo seguir adelante, pero al parecer ella si pudo. Era obvio que ella no lo amaba, no bastante por eso quiso romper.

Rukia debe de haber conseguido un nuevo chico de juguete, o quizás siguió con algún hombre maduro y rico para dejarlo. Sus ojos se sentían calientes, pero el de ninguna forma lloraría, no por ella. Hizo mucho de eso los primeros 3 meses. Pero porque era un débil bastardo que el se encontró llamando a Inoue, la mejor amiga de Rukia, una semana después de ver a Rukia.

"¡Moshi, Moshi!" ella dijo, mientras contesta su telefono animadamente.

"Inoue-san, es Ichigo". El contesto, su voz era débil

"¿Kurosaki-kun¿Cómo has estado?, no e tenido noticias tuyas desde hace tiempo". Orihime dijo, sorprendida. Salio de su habitación, dejando a su pronto-marido, Ishida Uryuu, dormir.

"Necesito preguntarte si Rukia esta saliendo ahora con alguien". Dijo Ichigo, directo al punto.

"¿Rukia? No ha estado viendo a nadie especialmente ahora que esta emba..." Ohihime mordió su lengua y el estomago de Ichigo comenzó a revolotear dolorosamente.

"¿Cuánto tiene?" estaba determinado en conseguir la verdad

"Kurosaki-kun no puedo decirte.."

"¿Cuántos meses tiene?" el ladro por el telefono, y Orihime saco lejos de su oreja el telefono.

"ci-cinco… meses" dijo Orihime. Escucho maldecir a Ichigo

"Gracias, Inoue-san. Lo siento por gritarte" dijo Ichigo suavemente

"No te preocupes", ella contesto, y escucho que el había colgado. Rukia la iba a matar, lo sabia. Orihime mordió su labio y corrió a la seguridad de su alcoba y a los brazos de su novio.

Ichigo se abofeteó. ¿Cuándo Rukia quedo embarazada? Ellos tuvieron cuidado. Y entonces recordó. Hace unos meses, ellos dos habían estado muy excitados. No la había visto en una semana porque ella había ido a un viaje de negocios. Cuando ella volvió, ni siquiera se dijeron hola, y el salto sobre ella y ellos hicieron el amor allí en la alfombra. Esa vez no había usado condón. Pero ella lo había tranquilizado diciendo que estaba tomando las píldoras. El rechino sus dientes y empezó a golpear la puerta.

Rukia despertó de su siesta debido al insistentes golpes en la puerta. ¿Quién diablos se atrevía a venir e interrumpir la siesta de una mujer embarazada?, abrió de golpe la puerta y lo lamento hacerlo, al momento que vio la cara de su visitante. Intento cerrar de golpe la puerta pero Ichigo logro sostenerla con su pierna y brazo.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

Todo el color se fue de su cara

"hable con Inoue-san, ella me lo dijo"

Rukia palideció más. Una vez que saliera de este enredo, iba a estrangular a Orihime por ser una débil perra.

Camino hacia atrás, permitiendo que la puerta se abriera, e Ichigo entro al apartamento y cerrando de golpe la puerta. Ella podía ver la furia y dolor en los expresivos ojos ocre. Sus propios ojos eran anchos. De repente no se sentía tan fuerte ya, el embarazo la estaba suavizando.

"¿no tienes nada que decir?", el pregunto y camino mas cerca de ella. Parecía lívido.

Rukia abrió su boca, pero ningún sonido salio. Su mirada se encontró con la de Ichigo, "¿Piensas que puedes proseguir, moverte a través de mi vida, hacer que me enamore de ti, y botarme con la pobre excusa de que esta mal?", le pregunto y el camino mas cerca, ella retrocedió un paso.

"Y encima de eso, quieres esconderme el hecho de que estas llevando un hijo mio?", una traidora lagrima bajo por su mejilla. "¡Te amo, maldición!"Dijo, y esta vez ella estaba sollozando. El intento abrazarla, pero lo palmoteo, y cerro de golpe su puño en su pecho. El la tiro hacia el, y presiono sus labios con los de el, frotando su barriga. Rukia lo abrazo, sus labios ceden ante sus demandas. Ella permitió que la guiara al sofá, el la sentó, y su mano nunca dejo su barriga.

El arrastro su besos a su cuello y clavícula, masajeo su pecho que estaba mas grande, debido al embarazo y finalmente el dio besos en su barriga. Rukia lloraba mas cuando el apretó su cara en su barriga.

"no me saques de tu vida, Rukia, no me alejes de mi niño," el dijo, mientas la miraba.

Todo lo que Rukia pudo hacer fue una inclinación. El la abrazo de nuevo y la beso. Ahora ellos se unieron para siempre y pobre de Rukia si lo dejara ir.

¡El fin!

NA: tenia que sacar esto de mi sistema¡espero que les haya gustado, porque fue bastante intenso simplemente escribirlo¡Realmente estaba llorando!

Algo se apodero de mí y yo estoy escribiendo la versión completa del fic¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!, revisen mi perfil y encontraran la versión extendida llamada, "paralle live"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

NK: hola!! Tanto tiempo extrañaba escribir para fanfiction, en este caso seria traducir xD

Bien, el otro DIA me di cuenta que cumplí 1 en fanfiction y no lo celebre u.u, se me fue, asi q este seria como una forma de celebrarlo xD

Les quiero decir que me encanto este fic xD, y mas el fic con la version extendida xDD. E estado pensando y a lo mejor le pido a kitty si lo puedo traducir es q me gusto xD. -edit:-- estoy confundida si, porque kitty me advirtio ahora que se viene mas fuerte el fic y no se que hacer xDD, el segundo capitulo estuvo... un poco fuerte me daria cosa traducirlo xD pero dije ok, igual xD pero ahora q me dice q se vienen partes calientes xDDD ahora nose xD, me creo q igual lo hare ahora dependera si ustedes quieren la continuacion pero conste que es un M.

Me volvi fan de ella xD,

Bueno le quiero dedicar este one-shot a Rikku que me encanta hablar con ella. Espero que les haya gustado y dejenle los reviews a kitty q yo se los dare completitos xD, ya que ella sabe español media sorpresa que me dio cuando me contesto en español, yo con mi torpe ingles pidiendole traducir este one-shot, XD, al principio ella iba a traducirlo y yo lo editaria pero después se rindio y me dio permiso de continuar xD, el principio que esta en cursiva, eso lo tradujo ella, yo solo cambie unas letras xD

edit: e cambiado el nombre a peticion de kitty ahora se llama en español "Afecto Inmoral" ese es el titulo que le dio kitty a la version en español. Tambien les dire que apeticion de ella q me dijo en cuando acepto que lo tradujera es q colocara el link de su perfil en mi perfil, P se me habia olvidado asi q ahora lo puse. Tambien ahora si corregi bien el fic, que ayer mi madre me hecho del computador cuando estaba corrigiendo, no alcance a leerlo completo denuevo, asi q ahora si lo hice xD...

Bueno se cuidan y gracias por adelantado por los reviews, tratare de traducir el otro fic "What Goes Down Must Come Up " mañana o sino el otro fin de semana xD, es que estoy terminando la U, y tengo un poco de trabajo ahí u.u

Besos..


End file.
